E
by MyungsooKim
Summary: Hyukjae hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya dengan normal seperti namja biasa. Namun segalanya berubah saat tanda itu muncul. Haruskah ia memilih tidak perduli atau menjalani takdirnya?


**E+**

Rating : T-M

Genre : Drama / Romance / Angst / Fantasy/Supernatural

Warning : BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos, EYD kacau, alur gaje, DLDR, dll.

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Main Cast : Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae

Suporter cast akan bermuncul seiring cerita

.

.

* * *

**PROLOG**

**Pantheon War**

_**Pantheon**_

Bulan bersinar redup. Cahayanya seterang bentuknya malam itu, seperti sabit. Begitu kecil tapi bercahaya. Angin malam berhembus pelan, tetapi cukup bisa menusuk kulit. Dedaunan pohon Chi melambai-lambai,menjadi saksi pertumpahan darah yang akan terjadi malam itu.

Dua pasukan Vampire dan Warewolf saling menghadang lewat dua sisi yang berlawanan. Udara yang seharusnya sepi dipenuhi dengan bunyi-bunyi lolongan Warewolf dan cicitan kelelawar para Vampire.

Sebuah perjanjian yang telah dilanggar menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

—**oOo—**

_**Earth**_

_**05.45 a.m**_

Hyukjae tersadar dari tidur lelapnya. Mimpinya barusan membuatnya terengah-engah, jantungnya berpacu cepat dan piyama birunya basah oleh keringat. Ia mengernyit heran saat telapak tangan kanannya terasa panas dan berkedut.

"Astaga!"

Matanya membulat sempurna saat sebuah tanda E+ muncul ditengah-tengah telapak tangannya yang memerah. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat mimpinya yang aneh. Berulang kali ia mengacak surai coklatnya demi mendapatkan sebuah jawaban mengenai hubungan mimpi anehnya dan tanda yang muncul di telapak tangannya.

Hyukjae menyerah saat tak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan dan jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Sedikit mendesah ia turun dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap. Ia tak mau datang terlambat hanya karena sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Walaupun berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di dalam otaknya.

—**oOo—**

**At School**

Pagi ini genap dua bulan tidak ada kabar dari orang tuannya yang bekerja sebagai Ambassador di Inggris. Tanpa menelepon dan tanpa email, namun hanya kiriman uang dan baju-baju bermerk yang Hyukjae terima. Kadang hal itu membuat Hyukjae jengkel. Haruskah ia hidup seorang diri di rumah yang terkesan sangat mewah itu. Walaupun banyak pelayan yang datang setiap harinya, namun hal itu jelas berbeda. Para pelayan itu hanya datang untuk bekerja, tidak untuk memberikan kasih sayang pada anak majikannya. Kecuali jika mereka dibayar sebagai babysitter Hyukjae. Hey! Hyukjae sudah berumur 17 tahun dan berada di tingkat tiga SMA. Pantaskah ia diasuh babysitter di usia itu.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja sebelum ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya. Hyukjae heran sekaligus bingung, mengenai mimpinya dan tanda yang tiba-tiba muncul di telapak tangannya. Haruskah ia mempercayai semua ini? Namun dilihat dari segi manapun, hal ini tidak masuk akal.

"Pagi Hyuk", sapa Sungmin teman sebangku yang merangkap sebagai sahabat Hyukjae. Sungmin menggeser bangku disamping Hyukjae dan mendudukinya.

"Ne, pagi juga Min." Jawab Hyukjae lesu.

"Wae? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini. Kau ada masalah?" Sungmin heran pada sahabatnya yang biasanya hyperactif ini.

Hyukjae memandang Sungmin lama, begitupun sebaliknya. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae memeluk Sungmin erat. Hal itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Sepertinya kekhawatirannya tadi salah, sifat hyper Hyukjae memang sudah melekat padanya. Sehingga dalam keadaan apapun Hyukjae akan tetap bertindak konyol.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi sahabatku kan ?" Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri hanya bergumam, ia masih harus menetralkan detak jantungnya akibat ulah Hyukjae tadi.

"Serius?" Hyukjae melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Ne, aku serius. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sungmin masih sanggup bersabar pada sahabatnya kali ini. Ia memang penasaran kepada Hyukjae pagi ini. Karena Hyukjae tak pernah sediam ini sebelumnya.

TBC

**Author's area : **

**Hello ...! Sebenernya ff ini remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama. Berhubung ceritanya bakal yaoi, jadi mungkin ada banyak perbedaan dari jalan cerita yang sebenarnya. Disini saya mengamalkan Hyuk!uke dan Hae!seme, jadi para HHS jangan kuatir dengan adanya posisi couple. Sebenernya prolog ff ini sudah pernah dipublish oleh teman saya, karena kemungkinan besar ff ini tidak akan dilanjut, maka saya dengan ijinnya mengambil alih ff ini. Untuk kelanjutan cerita, saya serahkan pada readers sekalian. Arigathougozaimasu **


End file.
